Girls Kissin' Girls
by The Zombie Chicken
Summary: The gang makes a horrible assumption about Spinelli... one that she decides is a sign to let the 'tough girl' phase go. [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

The few final seconds of fourth period were documented by the slow clicks emitting from the clock on the wall facing the impatient ninth grader. Her pencil matched the beat until the familiar shriek of the lunch bell sent her out of the room in an explosive frenzy.

"Thank God _that's _over..." A sigh escaped Ashley Spinelli's lips as she anxiously slipped out of her Geometry class.

The tomboy adjusted her leather biker jacket with one arm while keeping her textbooks under the other. She paired this famously with a red v-neck over navy jeans and Army surplus combat boots. Unlike her past appearance, she wore her raven-black hair down, and due to school policy, her orange beanie was kept stashed in her backpack.

Her chocolatey-brown eyes suddenly spotted TJ leaving the Algebra class from across the hallway, his usual mellow/bored expression on as he trudged over to meet Spinelli at her locker. It felt as though there hadn't been much of a height change between the two best friends since third grade, but they both knew that wasn't true. Gretchen had made sure they both understood they were each growing at an even rate.

"Hey, Spin."

"Hey, Teej." She smiled at him and dropped her stack of binders and textbooks into his hands as she prepared to open her locker. "Make yourself useful, will ya?"

He shrugged indifferently and peered at the spine of her thick textbook with a small grin. "Well, the bad ass of Third Street High takes-"

"Yeah, yeah, just try and keep that trap of yours shut 'bout it, will ya?" She grumbled as she swung her locker door open and pressed her lips tolerantly. TJ dubbed this her 'grumpy face'.

TJ smiled what Spinelli dubbed his 'successfully annoying' face. "How was your daily snorgasm?"

"Gross, Teej, I told you to stop calling it that!" She tried to force away her laughter. "Can I have those back?" She asked, pointing to the textbooks, before remembering what her parents had told her about using her manners more often. "_Please?" _

"Good girl." The freckled boy teased, passing the books over. Spinelli was lost in his smile, forgetting to take the books from him before a sudden shove sent them tumbling to the ground.

"Later, fresh-dorks!" Lawson's familiar menacing cackle called from down the hallway. TJ stooped to the ground to pick up his friend's collection of textbooks as the girl above him pushed her sleeves to her elbows with an angry snarl.

"Uh-oh, that's definitely worse than her grumpy face..." TJ groaned from the floor.

"Lawson, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah?" He called back proudly, crossing his arms. "I'd rather you spank it!"

"Okay, that's it!" The navy denim flew past TJ's eyes as she clenched _Madame Fist _in preparation for a smackdown.

"Spinelli, no!" TJ cried, though it was too late. She flung herself at the sophomore goons with grinding teeth, though her plan was fatally stopped when a fist reached out and pulled the 5'3" girl down from her attack and against the figure.

"Huh?!" She turned to face her capturer, clad in blonde hair and a goofy grin. "Mikey, let me go! I...I command it!"

"Oh, hopeless damsel in distress," he dramatically recited, "Won't you rid your mind of such pests?"

The tomboy rolled her eyes and spun around to face Lawson's crew, who attempted to stiffle their laughter. "You assholes are _so _gonna get it."

Their laughter finally erupted as they examined the situation at hand. Mikey, the Theatre Arts nerd of the high school, holding Spinelli, the runt of a bully, back from attacking the older students.

"Yeah, sure thing Spinelli..." Their leader chuckled, bearing his two front teeth. "Sorry to leave you- _scoff- _hanging-"

The girl finally released herself, posing with her fist towards them in a threatening stance, sending the crowd of bullies to scatter.

"That's right, scram, you anal rots!" She shouted after them. She brushed off her sleeves and accepted the textbooks that her friend handed her.

"Aw, give it a rest, Spinelli," Mikey tried to calm her down. "He isn't worth a _second_ suspension."

"Yeah, whatever." She pulled a wad of lunch money out from her jacket pocket, where it had been crammed before. "I wish that sleazebag would leave me alone. Like I would ever date him." She shuddered in disgust of the thought.

"Well of course not, Spinelli," Mikey replied, his voice sighing with poetic influence, "'Tis but Shakespeare who once wrote, _'Men's vows are women's traitors'_..."

"What're you _talking _about, Mikey?" She raised an eyebrow.

Her two friends exchanged blank expressions.

"What?!" Her sharp Italian-American accent barked.

"C'mon, don't make us say it..." TJ rubbed the back of his neck.

"Besides, in just a few moments, our lunchtime will have disappeared alongside our innocence..." Mikey interrupted.

"Yeah, _I guess..._" She counted the change in her palm. "Sweet, I've got enough for pizza."

"Heh, tender..." TJ sighed with anxious relief. "Mikey and I will catch up in a bit."

"But-" His protest was interrupted by a glare. "Uh, okay."

"Okay, see you down there." The girl shrugged and turned past the hallway.

TJ waited until he was sure she was out of listening distance before sighing. "Mikey, I don't think she knows _we know._"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know..."

Mikey thought before he came to a realization. _"Oh." _

"Yeah."

"Should we talk to her about it?"

"I don't know." TJ tried to think of a plan, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll talk to her about it after school."


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

The cafeteria was filled with the clamor of gossip, pranks, and the occasional fistfight as our protagonist gang settled at their table in the center of the large room.

Mikey and TJ anxiously sat down beside Spinelli, who was picking apart her food with her usual predatorial attitude.

Gretchen and Vince exchanged glances before their athletic co-leader cleared his throat. "Is, uh, something up, guys?"

"Huh?" The three replied in unison.

"Well, from a simple observation, one could concur that there are unusually high level of tension amongst the three of you." Gretchen added, adjusting her bulky frames. "_Is _an explanation available?"

"Oh, just in a shi-" Spinelli carefully stopped herself as her World Studies teacher, Ms. Treadwell, passed behind her. "Er..._whompy _mood."

"Yeah, um, and we..." TJ attempted to think of a cover. He whacked Mikey's milk carton to the floor.

"Hey...!"

"Oops, sorry big guy." He shrugged, then dropped change into Spinelli's palm. "Hey, mind getting a new one for me, Spin?"

She glared at him, almost saying _'Are you friggin' serious?!' _before sighing. "Whatever, I gotta squeeze a lemon anyway."

She got up from her seat and mumbled grumpily to herself as she trudged away.

"Gee, I wonder what her problem is..." Gus whispered, adjusting his ROTC uniform.

"Don't know, but we're about to have one ourselves." TJ replied, resting his cheek on one hand.

"What are you talking about?" Vince asked, a little worried.

"Huddle up." TJ leaned in, forming their usual enclosed group in less than a second.

"Listen up guys, this is serious."

"Our dear friend Spinelli is unaware of our knowing." Mikey warned.

"Of wh-" The group came to realization. _"Ohh." _

"Right." TJ sighed. "That she's..._gay_."

"Wait, how do you know?" Vince lifted an eyebrow.

"Indeed, this could all be a simple misunderstanding..." Gretchen nodded, attempted to reason.

"You wouldn't believe how dumb she was acting about it after class today, Gretch!" TJ exclaimed. "It's almost as if she really was straight."

"Y'know, it was really a remarkable performance." Mikey nodded.

"Okay, but what do we do?" Vince interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna talk to her about it after school." TJ smiled. "We'll talk it over, and she'll be cool again."

"Yes, but will she be understanding at the time?" Gretchen worried. "She seemed quite infuriated when she left earlier."

"What're you guys talkin' about?"

They all looked up to see Spinelli frowning down at them suspiciously, her arms crossed.

"Oh, uh..." Gus swallowed nervously. "Hey, Spinelli..."

"I heard my name, so one of you better 'fess up, or else-" She rolled up her jacket sleeve to flex. "-_Madame Fist _will have her way with you."

"Look, Spin, _that's what she said _and all, but-" TJ tried to save his friends from one of her meltdowns. "...but..."

"Okay, y'know what?" She grabbed her lunch- or at least, what remained of it- while glaring at the group. "I'm getting kind of sick of all this mystery lately. I'm gonna eat lunch in the bathroom."

They watched her march off with hesitant expressions.

"I'm beginning to consider the notion of speaking with her may be impractical." Gretchen mumbled. "And rather unpleasant."

"Hang in there, guys." Their leader hopefully smiled. "I know she'll be okay by the time we ride our bikes home tonight. A little graffiti on a bathroom wall and she'll be cured."

"Okay, but you're on your own for this one, Teej." Vince waved his hands in front of him. "You can count me out."

"Yeah, and us, too." Mikey and Gus agreed.

"Doesn't matter, these plans call for two." He smirked. "Me and Spinelli."

_ "Spinelli and me." _Gretchen corrected.

* * *

By the time the final bell rang, TJ's stomach was churning miserably, which was _never _a good sign.

_Especially _for TJ.

Spinelli was at the bike rack, wearing her orange beanie and what appeared to be a _calm _expression. TJ sighed with relief and approached the tomboy, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"H-Hey, Spinelli..."

"Hey, Teej." She greeted him.

"Look, about today-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry about that." She climbed to her feet, holding the handlebars or her bike. "Sorry I got so pissed off. I guess the whole Lawson thing really got to me."

"Right, heh heh..." He tried to smile. "It's cool."

"Great." She swung her bag over her shoulder. "So, I was thinkin'-"

"Listen, Spinelli, we really need to talk." He finally sighed.

"Uh, sure Teej." She lifted an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Look, we know." He set his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "About all of it."

She paused, a little confused. "...You know about what?"

He shuddered, having put off saying it to her face for so long. "That you're...that you're..._gay_."

"That I'm _what?_" She gasped, her face paling a little from shock. "Jesus, TJ, I didn't tell you to smoke _that much_!"

"Look, we wouldn't ever tell anyone." He calmly added, placing his hand over his heart nobelly. "Honest. And we love you no matter what."

Spinelli glared at him with shock. She took a step back, her eyes widened. Her expression vanished, replaced by a hurt, torn one. "Teej...I'm not gay."

"You aren't?" He mumbled.

"N-no." She clenched her fists, frightening TJ. "Who the hell told you I was?"

TJ listened to the faux courage in her voice. The tough tone was shaky and crumbling. "Spin, listen-"

"It was Lawson, wasn't it?" She scowled. "That jealous little asshole...! I'll...I'll-"

"We just assumed it!" He interrupted her. "I mean, you look like one-"

As soon as the response left his lips, he regretted it. He slapped his hands over his mouth.

Her expression was indescribable. She was so hurt, so lost, the pain in her eyes so clear- but the anger in her figure seemed to draw away from it. She stopped herself from pulling away and looked up at her sandy-haired classmate. "What...what are you talking about Teej?"

"That's not what I meant to say!"

She dropped her hands down to her sides and looked down at the cement sidewalk miserably.

"Spin...?"

She looked at him a final time, but for only a split second. In this moment, TJ saw the quivering lip and the tears that began to form. He resisted gasping at the odd sighting as she trudged away, tossing her beanie to the ground as she left.

"Spin, don't go-"

She climbed onto her bike without a glance back. TJ watched her rest her chin on the handlebars as she glided down the parking lot. His eyes were locked on her until she disappeared around the corner.

He sighed as his heart moaned inside him. He reached out for her beanie and held it in his hands sadly. He was sick of plans. He was sick of the preparation.

He was sick of everything.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, two reviews already! Thanks you guys, I guess that got me really pumped to update so quickly. So forgive my hastiness, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again!  
-Em_

_ P.S. Sorry if this little note killed the mood. _


	3. Chapter 02-Point-5

**Chapter 02.5**

TJ had difficulty falling asleep that night.

For what felt like days, he was tossing and turning against his pillow, though was incapable of sleeping due to the anxious thoughts that could not settle in his mind.

_What if she killed herself? _The worst scenarios streamed through his mind. _Or what if she's doing something right now?!_

TJ was full aware of almost everything Spinelli had done, is doing, and what she'll probably try. She had a history of cigarettes, marijuana, and pills; a history nearly everyone in the school knew about. This is why she was feared. Because _she _was fearless.

Once this thought entered his mind, he relaxed. _She was fearless. _Spinelli was brave. No matter what she was faced with, she would be okay.

At least, TJ hoped.

* * *

Spinelli was in her bedroom.

She couldn't tell if she was drunk or high, considering she did both at the same time this particular evening to take her mind off the stress of...well, everything.

Her room was completely dark, except for the wrestling match that flickered in the shadows. She didn't completely remember turning the television on, but it seemed like something she would do.

She sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. There she was, though she wasn't capable of making herself out, she could still see the same teenager accused of being a lesbian. How could she not see it before? While the other girls spent long hours curling and styling their hair to perfection, she'd pull her hair into a sloppy ponytail and pull a hat over the mess. She'd much rather be at a baseball game than the mall. And while other girls held sleepovers and parties, Spinelli would sneak out and smoke marijuana.

Which reminded her: this stuff wasn't nearly strong enough if she was thinking like this; she'd need to talk to Francis if she wanted anything stronger.

It was then that the tomboyish teen realized what she needed to do to rid herself of this reputation.


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

That Monday, the gang of five sat at their usual place at lunch quietly.

_Quietly. _

Their eyes impatiently and nervously searched for a sign of the group's 'bodyguard'. Since hearing of the outcome of their leader's plan Friday, anxiety has washed over the remaining four members who hadn't been involved in the uncomfortable scenario.

"Guys..." Vince sighed in disappointment. "I don't think Spinelli's coming."

"No, no, she would've told me if she was ditching class." TJ tittered hopefully.

"Really? She would have told _you _she was ditching class?" Vince couldn't help but comment. "Newsflash, you're the reason she's gone!"

Gretchen frowned. "I know Spinelli. She's never skipped school on apple pie day."

They each looked down at their slice of pie. All five of the freshmen had set aside a piece of the dessert in the event Spinelli missed her lunch.

"Look, I know she's okay!" TJ was annoyed by his friends' hopeless attitudes. "There must've been an unrelated reason she's not here! I know there is!"

* * *

It was then, in his post-lunch study hall, that he decided to get answers.

Though TJ never had a full conversation with him (after fourth grade, of course), he knew he could give him the information he needed about his Italian-American best friend.

He shuddered a little as he crept around the back of the school. This really was where the creeps hung out.

"Yo," TJ turned the final corner and used the sternest voice he could find within himself. _"Hustler Kid." _

The lone teenager who had been leaning against the old brick wall pulled down his sweater hood, revealing his brown hair and eyes to match. "That you, Ditweiler? I told ya's, I don't go by that name no more. It's Francis."

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes in response. "When's the last time you talked to Spinelli?"

"Spinelli?" He frowned in confusion. "Ain't she your dame?"

"No, but she's my friend, and I haven't seen her in a while." TJ answered. "Can you tell me anything?"

"No can do, buddy." Francis leaned back against the wall with a smirk.

"Look, Francis-" TJ's heightened tone startled him. "I know _for a fact _that Spinelli buys from you every Saturday night, and I know _for a fact _that you can answer some questions regarding her."

"Hey, hey, take it easy buddy." The brune's voice started to shake. "Even if I did know, I've got a rule about salesman-customer confidentiality."

TJ glared back.

"Look, I'm serious 'bout not knowin'!" He exclaimed. "I showed up behind the school and everythin'-"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Francis?"

He sighed back, clearly hurt from defeat. "Look, Spin meets me behind the school every Saturday night at eleven. I had her usual loot- acid, weed-"

"I don't care about that."

"Okay, okay, but she didn't show up." He continued. "I was in need of some serious cash, so I couldn't miss out on that sale. So I took the shortcut behind the soccer field to her place and threw a rock at her window. She shouted somethin' about a new leaf, and how she ain't doin' that stuff no more." He stopped, looking away. "That enough, Ditweiler?"

TJ was no longer focusing on the school's 'offical' drug dealer, but rubbing his own chin in thought. "A new leaf, huh?"

"Yeah, it was a little weird, but I've got plenty of other customers." He pouted.

"Alright..." TJ nodded back. "Thanks, _Francis._"

"Yeah, whatever..." He looked over his shoulders. "Don't go spreadin' it around that I yapped on Spin, okay?"

"You have my word."

"Okay, cool." He smirked. "Can I loan sixty bucks?"

"What?"

"C'mon, Spinelli didn't buy from me, I'm short!"

TJ rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here's ten bucks."

Francis stared at the bill with glorious envy. "Aw man, thanks!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"A new leaf, huh?" Vince repeated the phrase. "Hm..."

"Yeah, it was weird..." TJ nodded.

TJ had the gang surrounding him as they sat in the library, wasting away the remaining twenty minutes of their daily study hall.

"Guys, don't you see?" Gretchen lifted herself from her seat. "Aren't you familiar with the terminology of 'to turn a new leaf'?"

They replied with blank, hopelessly lost stares.

"Like, tea leaves?" Gus attempted to answer.

"No, no, not literally!" Gretchen pinched her glabella. "To 'turn a new leaf' is to restart. Redo. Change your ways!" She exclaimed. "Spinelli was hurt by our assumption. The next day, she refuses to purchase-" her voice dropped to a whisper. "Drugs that we've come to know she's near-dependent on."

"You're right." Vince drifted back to a thoughtful gaze down at the toes of his hi-tops.

"Something's definitely up." TJ rubbed his chin in his usual plotting stance.

"Perhaps if we visit our friend, the issue would resolve!" Mikey exclaimed with excitement.

They glared back.

"Mikey...you've never visited Spinelli when she's recovering from a fight...have you?" TJ replied slowly.

"Well, no, but-"

"Take it from us, it isn't a good idea." Gretchen added quietly, pointing to a long scar on her elbow.

"Well, what do we do?" Gus asked.

"The only thing left." TJ narrowed his eyes. "We wait."

* * *

Dark clouds loomed over the high school sitting at the corner of Third Street as Wednesday fatefully began, almost signalling the day ahead of them would be filled with misery.

The five stood in the ominous darkness under the pouring rain as they stared down at the cement sidewalk, dreading the day they know would be filled with false hope.

"Guys, she isn't coming." Gus sighed. "Why do we even bother to think about it anymore?"

"Now, c'mon-" TJ pleaded.

"Oh, my heart aches with despair!" Mikey cried out.

"Hey!" TJ's sudden outburst startled his friends. "We might as well learn from Spinelli if we're gonna mope about her. Did Spinelli cry on and on about how Gretchen would never return the week she was out with pneumonia?"

"Well, she was a little upset-"

"No! She spent study hall making a cool pop-up card for her, too!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Mikey beamed. "Let's make a card for Spinelli!"

"'_Dear Spinelli, sorry TJ accused you of being a lesbian, but at least you didn't commit suicide, love, The Gang,'" _Vince predicted, rolling his eyes. "I'm gonna pass."

The bell for homeroom suddenly rang, and the students burst through the doors in a rush, feeling slightly motivated after hearing this. They rushed down the halls, sopping wet, and into their expectant classrooms.

TJ smirked to himself, feeling as though he had yet again outsmarted 'the man', and took his seat before his teacher took attendance.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed what he assumed was a new student, dressed in a blue/red flannel shirt, skinny jeans, and plaid boat shoes. He shrugged to himself, though was a little excited to make a new friend, even at age fourteen.

He doodled away on the cover of his textbook until he heard a _'psst'. _

Turning back, he saw the new girl staring up at him expectantly.

"Teej, it's me."

"Do I know you?" He narrowed his gaze at her.

"You can't be serious." She smiled a little. "It's me! Spinelli!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for being patient! I know it took me a little longer than usual to upload this one, though I hope it was worth the wait. Again, thanks for reading, and I reply to all my reviews! _


End file.
